


A Esperança de um Tolo

by TrisPond



Category: Dance Academy
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Spoilers, ex-namorado, menções Tara/Christian
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Pensamentos de Ben sobre Tara Webster e o relacionamento deles. (Spoilers para o filme).





	A Esperança de um Tolo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Fool's Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687105) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond). 



> Decidi fazer a fanfic porque não consegui encontrar nenhuma outra do casal. Sei que o par não é popular, então não gosta, não leia.

Ben estava cansado de se apaixonar por Tara, apenas para que ela voltasse com o Christian. A pior parte é que ele nem pensava que os dois eram um bom casal, pelo que ele via, tudo que ela fazia era irritá-lo até chegar o ponto em que Christian iria dizer algo que a machucasse, ela passaria meses deprimida e quando estivesse bem novamente, eles voltariam, destruindo que estivesse no caminho deles. 

Ele acha que Christian é uma pessoa, ele honestamente acredita nisso. Afinal, eles eram amigos e muitas o menino estava lá para ele. Ainda assim, ele não consegue entender o que é tão especial sobre ele que faz com que ela volte para ele mesmo que o mundo inteiro saiba que eles não vão durar. As personalidades deles simplesmente não combinam, eles não concordam em nada. Reed odeia ser controlado, ela não entende nem um pouco de espaço pessoal. Nem mesmo quando eles estão felizes Ben sente que eles realmente possuem paz, é como se algo sempre estivesse acontecendo. 

Ele não está dizendo, é claro, que ele e Tara são um casal perfeito. Ele sabe que ele sempre a amará mais do que ela conseguiria amá-lo um dia, eles não são um casal predestinados, o casal ideal de ninguém. Nem ele mesmo esperava que eles fossem ter algo, até que aconteceu e tudo ficou como deveria ser. 

O pequeno tempo que eles passaram juntos quando namoraram antes do Prix de Fonteyn tinha sido ótimo. Ela era tão mais divertida que ele tinha esperado, ele gostava de saber como ela podia ser gentil quando focava em você. Ela fazia as coisas serem melhores para ele.

Então Sammy morreu e tudo mudou. Ela o afastou e ele a deixou, porque não sabia o que mais fazer, também estava de luto. Mas ele percebeu seu erro mais tarde. Ele devia ter tentado mais ficar próximo dela. 

Ele tinha basicamente esquecido o que eles tinham tido quando ele se encontrou com ela novamente, quando ambos estavam tão quebrados. Ele estava doente de novo e ela não conseguia entrar em nenhuma das companhias de dança boas. 

Ele não queria recomeçar nada quando ambos começaram a danças juntos, e ele só percebeu o que estava acontecendo quando era tarde demais. Ele tinha se apaixonado por ela de novo, mas até mesmo quando eles se beijaram, ele sentiu algo agridoce. Ele sabia que ela o deixaria de novo e não foi nem mesmo uma surpresa quando ele a viu com Christian. 

Ben sabia que era um sonho tolo esperar que ela ficasse com ele, mas ele não conseguia se controlar. O coração dele ansiava dolorosamente por ela. 


End file.
